


Zombie Party

by iminterstellar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I am so sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Suggestive Themes, appearances of various other groups, changkyun is a bit of an asshole, hoseok is an asshole, minor hyungwonho, minor showki, oh well, so is hyungwon, this wasn't supposed to be angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminterstellar/pseuds/iminterstellar
Summary: “Minhyuk look!” Jooheon shouted over the booming bass, “Look at the people, they’re staring at us like they’re real zombies!” Jooheon started laughing, tears beginning to prick his eyes. Just as the party was reaching it’s peak, the host went to the DJ booth and picked up a microphone.“Get infected from this party! From the early morning until the late night, we zombie party!” Jooheon heard Changkyun shout, making everyone scream louder.orTwo mysterious hosts, a soundtrack that orchestrates the night, and a Halloween party that will surly go down in Starship University's history, what could go wrong?





	Zombie Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madgalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgalaxy/gifts).



> You can find this fic's playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLraNL-7bcgM4ZmIetzUZZIyIAFnGqnzuz)! As well as that [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9EyUuco218) is the song that inspired this fic (I'll reference it once or twice), and I'll be posting a post scene in the end notes! Enjoy!  
> 

It was a week before Halloween, the weather was cooling down, leaves changing into vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges before dying and falling off. Changkyun loved the Autumn it was his favorite time of the year, mostly because of Halloween since he could be himself and no one would blink an eye.

It had been an odd day from the moment Changkyun woke up. First off, the weather reports were coming in about possible snow within the next few weeks. Second, Jooheon was out of bed and had left for school before Changkyun, despite not having any classes until noon, most times the youngest was up first making tea for himself and coffee for Jooheon. Lastly, he found a note on the counter next to a stereotypical witch’s mask that read: “top floor, main building for 10am. P.S. wear this.” with an arrow drawn to the mask. 

Making a mental note to punch Jooheon later, he rolled his eyes as he put the mask on. Grabbing his backpack, he put on his scarf, his termos full of tea and left the apartment.

Making his way up to the top floor of the main building Changkyun watched in disbelief as Jooheon took his backpack and unzipped it, walking to the railing as he waited for Changkyun. Once he reached Jooheon, he let himself looking inside only to find his backpack void of all text books, and in their place, papers.

“Jooheon what’re you doing with those papers, why are we wearing full masks, and why are we on the fifth floor of the main building?” He asked despite having a feeling about what was going to happen.

“Well Changkyunnie, first of all you said this Halloween party was going to be lit so we gotta advertise you know? We’re on the top floor so the papers spread everywhere, and we’re wearing masks so we can have fun at the party too!” As soon as Jooheon finished replying, Changkyun leant on the railing, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

“What’re you waiting for then? But you do know that I’m DJing the thing right? Since you know, Hyungwon canceled on us due to him going with Hoseok now.” Changkyun smirked under his mask, Jooheon was right. The party was going to be lit, so why not enjoy it themselves too? The fact that Hyungwon was now going with Hoseok concreted that fact the party was going to be insane even more. The duo had plans for Hoseok, and no doubt everyone would want to be there for it.

Jooheon looked at him, smiling under his mask as he took the papers out of his bag and threw them down to the opening of the main foyer, saving some for them to run around with. The two of them watched on as some of their classmates and professors picked the papers from the air as the floated down five stories to the ground. Originally they were just going to talk about the party over social media, but Jooheon had a point with the flyers. This way it would be easier to control who got in. 

“I hope those flyers have a copy resistant mark or something if you’re thinking what I am.” Changkyun said continuing to watch the papers float down.

“They do, they all have a blacklight stamp that only Kihyun and Hyunwoo have access to, and I’m thinking that you’re thinking they’re going to help control who gets in. I printed upwards of 500 and yes, yes they are.” Jooheon replied smoothly, letting “yes they are” roll off his tongue slowly. He made sure both Hoseok and Minhyuk were on Hyunwoo’s email list for the party.

Changkyun saw Jooheon turn away from the railing once people had begun looking up in their direction trying to figure out what was going on. Jooheon had reached into his backpack once more when he smacked his shoulder lightly and pointed to the third flight of stairs. Jooheon returned with orange and black rolls of streamers and bags of confetti.

“Look, Minhyuk picked up a couple.” He said simply, he looked over to Jooheon realizing he wasn’t paying attention to his crush for once.

“I know.” Jooheon replied cheerfully handing him a smaller stack of flyers, as if this was his plan all along. “Now, let’s go before we get caught.”With that both of the boys threw the streamers and confetti down before leaving. Both walking towards different stair cases, Jooheon going right while he went to the left in order to make sure the flyers were as spread out as possible. 

Changkyun looked at the papers in his hands, at the top they read: “It’s a zombie party! Are you ready for for a party that will go down in Starships history? Probably not.” Followed by the location, date, and costume suggestion (zombie of course), he couldn’t say he was surprised by how Jooheon presented it. He could only imagine how much money he spent on supplies for the announcement.

* * *

Jooheon made his way down the staircase as quickly as he could, it wasn’t the first him he and Changkyun had done this, they just couldn’t get caught again or else they would get expelled and have to go straight into lable auditions which was a terrible idea. If you didn’t come from a school of some sort, your chances of getting accepted were slim to none, and slim happened to be on vacation in New York.

He ran down the steps taking them two at a time, his mask starting to get too hot for comfort. Once he reached the second floor he saw the infamous Shin Hoseok pressing Chae Hyungwon against the wall. Running past them he “dropped” a couple of the flyers, looking over his shoulder at them once he was halfway down the next set of stairs.

All Jooheon could think about was how Minhyuk, Hoseok’s current boyfriend of over a year and a half, was less than 10 meters away, up a flight of stairs or two, and to the left. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Minhyuk. The school adored Minhyuk and Hoseok so much they had their own name, Wonhyuk, too bad it wasn’t going to last much longer. The school may have adored the duo, but they had no idea Hoseok had been stringing along Minhyuk for quite some time now.

They had never actually met, but just from what people said about Minhyuk, Jooheon started to develop a crush and slowly started falling in love. He was hoping they could meet at the party, by hoping, he meant he knows they will. He would make sure of it, and Changkyun would help him.

Once Jooheon had made it outside he took the last of the papers and threw them into the wind. He started heading back to the apartment he shared with Changkyun off campus, pulling out his phone he texted the younger to let him know.

* * *

On the days leading up to the party, both Changkyun and Jooheon were met with several people talking about how there was no way they could beat the four girls who turned half the school into a summer themed party. In the middle of the winter. As a prank.

Starship was recognized as one of the strictest schools along with being the hardest to get into worldwide, most graduates debuted within a year of graduation in their speciality and the job placement was 100%. While the benefits were great, sometimes it seemed like there was no mercy here.

The university was dedicated to preparing people for the entertainment industry before they went off to different labels. The four girls later debuted under the university’s label Starship Entertainment as SISTAR. Needless to say, it was the greatest prank both for them, and the school since it only gained more fame. The only fame Changkyun managed to get was from his oddly sexual cover of PPAP back when he had silver

* * *

brown hair in his first year.

Every time Changkyun heard their doubts he would whisper something along the lines of “Bet you my tuition for this school and the costs of my supplies, both for school and spells, that you’re wrong.” those comments had always earned him a smack from Jooheon. Jooheon knew the younger would do something in order to make the other students actually take that bet while both Changkyun and Jooheon already knew the outcome.

* * *

The morning of the party, Jooheon was posting about the party on various social media platforms under the stage name he planned to use once he debuted: Joo Hunnit. Making sure to remind people that they needed a flyer in hand, or an email from Hyunwoo to get in, not only that, but they had to be in some sort of zombie costume. He also confirmed the rumors of a certain someone who was losing his boyfriend at midnight. That someone being none other Shin Hoseok.

Changkyun made his way into the living room holding a stack of books that Jooheon recognized instantly. One was black with a chain on it, and surprisingly, it was the only one that Jooheon hadn’t seen before. Looking at the size of it, it was definitely thorough with it’s contents.

“Changkyun I swear to God if you even try using a spell on Minhyuk or I tonight, I will punch you into next year.” Jooheon threatened the younger who sat legs crossed in front of his supplies.

“Fine, fine whatever. But can I still do it to everyone else?” He stated as he brushed dust off the scary looking black book with the chain and lock on it.

“Everyone that isn’t Lee Jooheon the rapper in training or Lee Minhyuk the singer and model in training, yes.” The eldest responded, continuing to scroll through his phone as the younger got comfortable with his supplies and microphone.

“You know you’re going to need my help.” Changkyun replied smirking as he took unlocked the chain on his soon to be favorite book of spells affecting a crowd. He had only done spells that affected one or two people, so tonight would be a night of many firsts.

“Fine, but leave Minhyuk out of it. You know I don’t want to force him into anything” Jooheon sighed, sinking into the couch and crossing his arms protectively.

“I have self control… Sometimes.”

“It’s the sometimes that scares me.” Jooheon thought he saw Changkyun roll his eyes with that. 

They both trusted each other more than anything, how they acted when the other was around proved that. Changkyun never talked to anyone at school unless it was Jooheon, Hyunwoo, or Kihyun. He used to wonder why until Changkyun had told him his family’s secret and how he learned not to trust people unless they came to him first, no spells, possessions, or puppeteering involved. 

Jooheon had been the first person to approach him since moving back from Boston which caused Changkyun to cling to him in a way. While in Boston Changkyun learned about his family roots in Salem, including witchcraft. One of his ancestors had escaped the Salem witch trials and eventually her family blood line moved to Korea, passing down the arts through generations. Currently, Jooheon was the only person that knew this outside of the Im family.

Within a few hours the two boys were getting ready, Changkyun in a witch costume (how original of him) with a witches hat, cape, and round gold rimmed glasses that matched his gold eye makeup. Grabbing his backpack he waited for Jooheon at the front door, microphone in hand as he brushed his black bangs up and out of his face.

Jooheon dressed in his black suit accented with three horizontal maroon velvet bars on the left arm with fake blood and his bangs pushed off his forehead as well. He had one made for Minhyuk too, but it was the opposite of his. Maroon with a black accent to match Jooheon’s eye makeup.

He met with Changkyun at the door noticing the microphone in his hand was the same one from earlier when they were preparing. Asking what it was, Changkyun responded leaving out the fact that he had never done mass puppeteering before and it was entirely possible something could go wrong.

* * *

They arrived to the house around eight at night, giving the two of them enough time to set everything up with the help of Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and some of the venue’s staff.

Changkyun made his way up into the DJ booth. It was placed on a makeshift stage that looked over the main area and part of the kitchen that would soon be filled with people, to test the equipment. Grabbing the mic and turning it on he held it at his side. Placing his book on an empty part of the table opening to a specific page before holding the mic up to his mouth, whispering off mantras. He glanced up watching everyone continue what they were doing before he got to the booth.

Shouting “sleepwalk” into the microphone, he looked up once more to see everyone frozen in place. Giggling to himself he held up his mic before dropping it and watching everyone fall to the sound of a thud through the speakers. Pulling out his phone, he picked up the microphone, dropping it once more, but instead he recorded it this time, attempting to stifle his laughter. He had successfully pulled off puppeteering once more. Now it was time for mass scale.

Knowing they didn’t have much time to kill, he whispered some more mantras, casting another spell to release them and erase their memories of what just happened. Moving the microphone, he watched everyone move slightly in the direction he moved it. The spell was still there, but it was toned down so everyone still had some of their free will, and their memories.

The only time it would be in full effect (minus memory erasure) was at midnight when everyone would be staring at Hoseok, whether or not Minhyuk and Jooheon were around him. It was there Changkyun would force him to admit to dragging along Minhyuk for the entirety of their relationship.

Plugging in his laptop, he let the sleepwalk playlist play quietly turning off the mic in order to prevent any accidents as he continued setting up. Walking around the house he made sure to put lavender oil around the doorframes and DJ booth, anyone who crossed those barriers would be free of the spell and acting upon their own free will. He had planned on giving everyone back their will once Hoseok confessed what he had done, but that wouldn’t be until midnight and he couldn’t take any risks.

“If someone was dancing along to a song outside of the dance floor it would be suspicious wouldn’t it?” He whispered to himself quietly as he opened the small bottle. “Someone would surely catch on eventually, as fun as it would be.” In addition to the oil, he had decided to burn some incense hoping to keep the home smelling good and like how it was supposed to smell.

Eventually Changkyun made it to Jooheon, forcing him to rub some of the oil on his wrists like cologne to prevent him from getting caught in the spell.

* * *

It was just a couple hours before the party when Hoseok got to Minhyuk’s dorm. Hoseok knocked on the door before saying “RA” in a different tone of voice causing Minhyuk to jump.

Minhyuk opened the door in a panic, heart waiting to pound out of his chest as he went through all of his activities in the past week trying to find what he did wrong. 

He always played his music quietly, he was never too loud in the dorm, he made sure his side of the room was sanitary, he didn’t leave anything in the bathrooms or the lounge, he didn’t

* * *

his thoughts got cut off as he opened the door slowly.

He stood in his pj’s ready for his halloween movie night as he stared at Hoseok in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Hoseok wore a sheepish smile as he looked at Minhyuk’s shocked expression. He had a clear suit bag with a tailor’s logo draped over one of his arms, and in his hand he had a plastic bag from a makeup store.

Minhyuk went to voice his confusion before getting cut off by Hoseok, they had agreed to movie night since he deleted his email and threw away the papers right?

“I know I’ve been distant the past few weeks, but I wanted this to be perfect. I even bought makeup! Granted I wear it anyway but still. Sorry for scaring you by the way, it is Halloween after all.”

Minhyuk picked up the clear suit bag with slight caution, realizing it was a dark maroon suit with a slight vampire feel to it. Three horizontal black velvet bars were stitched onto the upper left arm, somehow completing the look.

“Is this for me?” Minhyuk asked, voice still shaky. He had always wanted a maroon suit, but up until now he was too poor to get one. Much less a tailored one.

Truth be told, Hoseok had found the suit bag on the door to his apartment with a paper attached that read “Minhyuk.” in cursive writing. He had no idea how it had gotten there and he wasn’t willing to question it. He just knew it was going to help him avoid Minhyuk, possibly even get Minhyuk off the guest list due to poor costuming choice.

Minhyuk looked into the other bag Hoseok had, he noticed fake blood and various types of makeup, both for special effects and not.

“Hoseok you do realize it’s a ZOMBIE party right? Not vampire?” He asked, looking Hoseok in the eye raising a questioning brow as he smiled slightly, leading Hoseok into his dorm.

“I’m still surprised you managed to get us an invite.” Minhyuk hated himself the moment he saw the party reminders thinking back to when he recycled the party flyers and deleted his email thinking nothing of them and planning to have a movie marathon instead. It was definitely too late to find out who Shownu was and to get another email that would allow him and Hoseok access to the party.

“I pulled a few strings, and it took me awhile but I know you’ve really wanted to go ever since you heard about it. You thought I didn’t want to go didn’t you?” Hoseok asked knowing it was true, sometimes he did prefer nights in, but not this time. He couldn’t tell him that Hyungwon had given him insider’s info about the house and hosts, not only that but he had asked Hoseok to go and he had a hard time saying no to him. 

Sometimes it paid to be two of the most popular students in the school, before something was big news, the two already knew about it. In this case the “big news” was a rumor that one of the party’s hosts planning on taking Minhyuk away from Hoseok once and for all. Hyungwon had asked him to go despite the rumors. The truth is he had been planning on breaking up with Minhyuk soon anyway for Hyungwon. It was perfect.

Hoseok kissed Minhyuk on the cheek promising to meet him at the party and that his suit was at his apartment, leaving him to get ready. What Hoseok didn’t know was that everyone would be watching on as he confessed to half the school’s student body about what he’s done to Minhyuk. Stringing him along for close to seven months, something only he knew along with Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun.

* * *

The two boys walked up to the decked out house, ground shaking to the beat of Bigflo’s Obliviate. It was an amazing venue, the house itself was a stand alone building with an outside area in the back with grass and dim lighting despite being in the city. Minhyuk couldn’t help but wonder how the hosts managed to find this place when he had never heard of places like this in Seoul. He went to grab Hoseok’s hand, wanting to cling onto his boyfriend out of excitement, instead Hoseok had only moved further away.

Hoseok had in fact shown up in a zombie costume, it was a torn cheap suit with blood and makeup, the only thing that stood out about him was that his hair was taken care of nicely. He didn’t wear any eye make up, which was odd to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk himself had went with the suit and dressed as a vampire. He added a cross choker and swept his platinum bangs to the side, on his cheek bone added fake cuts in his skin complete with blood oozing out. His eyes had black eyeliner along with red and gold eye shadow, making his blue eye contacts stand out.

Arriving to the door Hoseok showed his phone to the one of the bouncers who wore a bloodied nametag with “Shownu” on it on top of an all black suit. Behind him there was a shorter and angrier looking bouncer with pink hair he recognized as Yoo Kihyun. A vocal in his fourth year, already signed to Starship entertainment for their next boy group.

Both boys watched on as Hyunwoo took Hoseok’s phone and confirmed their identities. When he asked who Minhyuk was Hoseok informed Shownu he was his plus one for the night. Well, part of it anyway. Minhyuk looked back towards the small crowd behind them, only to be met with a glare from the pink haired bouncer he hoped wasn’t meant for him.

Once they got into the house Hoseok left saying he was going to get drinks. Minhyuk let out a sigh and looked to the DJ booth seeing two people instead of one like he had expected. One being a hyperactive DJ bouncing up and down, microphone in hand, with the crowd in sync as if he was controlling them. The other one had his head down, inspecting his nails. For some reason that caught his attention.

Minhyuk looked around, attempting to catch sight of his boyfriend before realizing just how well he blended in. Everyone was dressed as zombie with the exception of him and the DJs. “How could Hoseok do this to me?” He thought to himself, knowing he could very well end up embarrassing himself just by showing up like this. His negative thoughts started getting louder before coming to the conclusion he should leave and go back to his movies. Hoseok would understand, surely he would.

Pulling out his phone, he unlocked it revealing a picture of him and Hoseok on their one year anniversary. Hoseok had shown up late, confusing the restaurant with the one down the street. The memory brought a smile to his face, that memory was one of his favorites. Hoseok looked more than flustered and out of breath, his cheeks were flushed red from running to each restaurant looking for the right one.

Changkyun stood at the helm of the DJ booth that stood above the crowd, a bright LED light screen that read “Club OBLIVIATE” was behind him hiding multiple speakers and subwoofers. It couldn’t be more perfect for the music production major. Everyone knew the rented house wasn’t a real club, not even close. Although for tonight it was his own personal venue for him to perform using both sides of him.

Jooheon stood next to Changkyun leaning against the back of the booth, looking like a bodyguard surveying the crowd in his all black suit, arms crossed across his chest. The younger picked up one of the mics from the booth and turned it on before he started bouncing with the beat, getting the crowd to follow him. 

“I say lalalalala, you say?!” he shouted, the mic not needing to alternate his voice at all. After all, he was the quietest kid in the school and only talked to Jooheon and Kihyun. The crowd instantly responded with their “lalalalala” making Changkyun laugh.

Jooheon shook his head slightly, smiling at him before dropping his head realizing Minhyuk probably wasn’t coming. The party had started two hours ago and he was still nowhere to be seen.

He uncrossed one of his arms, pulling his hand up to his face to inspect his nails just as Changkyun’s voice rang out.

“Come on baby, I’ll make you hot! Are you ready? Haha, okay let’s go!” With that Jooheon looked up glaring at Changkyun just to see the younger wink at him. He watched as Changkyun gestured to the door with his mic, making the crowd scream.

Jooheon looked over as if he had a choice, the lavender was supposed to protect him from Changkyun, but knowing the younger he did something else to him. Jooheon caught sight of Minhyuk’s platinum hair near the edge of the crowd and with that Jooheon was moving out of the booth and into the crowd. The bass shook his body as he made his way through the massive crowd looking for the older male.

Once Jooheon had found him, Minhyuk looked him over a couple times before laughing softly.

“Dude, I don’t know who you are, but we’re totally matching.” Minhyuk said, pointing to Jooheon’s suit. It was an exact replica of his own, except the colors were switched. Jooheon simply shrugged in response.

“I guess you’ll have to be my date for the night. My name’s Jooheon by the way.” He stated, arms lowering from the shrug, a smirk on his lips.

“I’m not that easy to catch, you’ll have to chase me.” Minhyuk said softly as he stared at Jooheon’s feet, no longer laughing. “Besides, I have a boyfriend. Oh and my name’s Minhyuk, but I guess you already knew that. Anyway it was nice meeting you, I hope you find someone to dance with you, you seem nice. Nice suit, it was nice meeting you Jooheon.” At least he thought he had a boyfriend, he hadn’t seen Hoseok since he disappeared into the crowd of people once they arrived. With that he turned to walk away in an attempt to find Hoseok.

Jooheon seemed nice, and he could see how the matching suit would make people think they were together, but he belonged to Hoseok. His one and only.

“I’m not trying to catch you, I promise. I just wanna help you have a good night and forget for a little bit. Afterall, it’s Halloween, we’re in college, and I have the biggest crush on you. Be a little dumb with me.” Jooheon promised, grabbing Minhyuk’s hands and intertwining their fingers. His bold actions and words made Minhyuk’s face flush red. Jooheon internally cheered himself on as he smiled at Minhyuk.

Jooheon started leading him to the dance floor as the bass from Grace’s Trick or Treat began to shake the house. Once they were about halfway through the crowd, Jooheon faced Minhyuk, singing along to the song dramatically in an attempt to make Minhyuk laugh.

“Yeah it was precisely you I was waiting for, I knock knock on your heart. Don’t be afraid there’s no other reason, you’re full of subtle charms and I want you.” Minhyuk shrugged in order to hide his blush as Jooheon sang along and knocked on Minhyuk’s heart. Pulling himself closer to Jooheon, he allowed himself to be led to the dance floor.

 

Jooheon pulled the two of them into the center of the crowd, looking up towards the DJ stand only to see Changkyun giving him the thumbs up. Jooheon pulled Minhyuk close to him, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s waist before grinding onto him. “Come baby, a little little closer.” he whispered into the elder’s ear, feeling him shiver. 

Jooheon returned his attention to Minhyuk only to see the older boy walking away from him once the song had ended. Running up to him quickly, he took Minhyuk’s hand in his own afraid to let him go.

“Please don’t go. Hoseok hasn’t made it back yet, and I don’t want to be alone tonight. I don’t think you want to be either.” Jooheon spoke just loud enough only for Minhyuk to hear.

Minhyuk had no idea how he did it. Every time his mind wandered back to Hoseok and where he could be, Jooheon was right there to distract him once more. Dancing with him was fun, usually he wasn’t a fan of grinding, but something about Jooheon helped him enjoy it.

He was thankful for Jooheon, every time he touched him, he felt his heart flutter. A part of him believed he was betraying Hoseok, but he knew that somehow Hoseok was the one betraying him.

Minhyuk won the internal fight with himself, deciding to spend time with Jooheon until Hoseok made it back to him. He knew he stood out of the crowd, it would be easy for Hoseok to find him no doubt. He reassured himself quickly before nodding, allowing Jooheon to lead him back to the dance floor.

The DJ continued playing proactive music, almost as if he was urging Minhyuk to get Jooheon as hard as he could. Then again, if he did that, he’d be cheating wouldn’t he? Deciding to do whatever felt right, he continued to dance with Jooheon whether or not Hoseok came back. He couldn’t remember the last time Hoseok had wanted to dance with him, every time Minhyuk had the chance to dance he would. It helped him feel free.

* * *

“Minhyuk look!” Jooheon shouted over the booming bass as Speed’s Zombie Party started playing through the speakers, “Look at the people, they’re staring at us like they’re real zombies!” Jooheon started laughing, tears beginning to prick his eyes. It had been awhile since Changkyun stopped playing sultry music, a part of him was thankful for that seeing as how Minhyuk gave him the best hard on known to mankind.

He had remembered that Minhyuk had no idea that everyone beside them was being controlled by Changkyun, making him laugh harder He just happened to get lucky that Changkyun chose songs he knew the dances to as well as he did. Minhyuk didn’t know the dances to a couple songs, to Jooheon’s surprise Minhyuk welcomed his guiding hands.

“Get infected from this party! From the early morning until the late night, we zombie party!” Jooheon heard Changkyun shout, making everyone scream louder. On stage, Changkyun held his arms out in front of him, walking forward slowly while exaggerating the movements. The crowd following him slowly making a mass of dancing zombies.

The younger had started laughing to himself, as he stood properly, putting his hands out infront of him before dancing backwards on a foot and throwing his hands up shouting “we zombie party! We’re like a zombie!” once more.

Going back to his previous position, he lifted up one of his arms along with the opposite leg, after doing that a couple times he hunched down. Holding his arms out in front of him, he kicked out both of his shins behind him, one at a time. Standing upright again, he held his arms out infront of him again, letting his hands hang limp, bouncing to the left a couple times. Staying in time with the beats of the song. 

Everytime he did a dance, he held back from doing something absurd knowing what could go wrong. It didn’t stop him from dancing to songs almost no one knew though. There were a couple times he rapped along to the songs, showing off his skills despite only being a second year. Sure everyone was focused on him no matter what, but any publicity is good publicity.

By the time the song had finished it was almost midnight and Changkyun had put a countdown timer on the screens and tvs that were littered around the house, one in each room. Less than two minutes to midnight and Changkyun motioned for Jooheon and Minhyuk to come up to the booth. 

The two vampires moving through the crowd of zombies had caught people’s attention without the help of Changkyun. He watched on as the duo stopped right in front of the stage, knowing Minhyuk wouldn’t want to go up to face his soon to be ex.

He had started playing a part of Road Boyz’s Shake It, Shake It, forcing Hoseok to come up to the stage. Jooheon held Minhyuk close, hands on Minhyuk’s waist as they watched Hoseok go up on the stage. Just from the way Hoseok looked, he knew Changkyun had him in a trance.

“Now I can not stop alright alright yeah, you can follow me slowly. There's plenty of time anyway, you better be a little nervous.” Changkyun sang along quietly, his voice ringing out despite only being meant for Hoseok at that moment. 

Everyone watched on as Hoseok approached the stage, Changkyun moving his fingers as if he was conducting a voodoo doll. In a way he was, and the dark twisted park of him loved it. By the time Hoseok got through the crowd and onto the stage, Vixx’s Voodoo Doll was playing through the speakers quitely.

Jooheon was the one who had requested the song, knowing that for the entirety of Minhyuk’s relationship with Hoseok, Minhyuk had been Hoseok’s personal voodoo doll. Something Hoseok had, knowing it offered so much, but never used. It pissed off Jooheon to the edges of the Earth.

Changkyun pulled out his extra microphone and turned it on before turning to Hoseok. “Do it. Now. Everything will come true.” He demanded, speaking into his own microphone as he held an arm outstretched in front of him.

Hoseok took the offered microphone carefully with shaking hands, knowing his time had come. All of the lights turned white and faced the stage, blinding Hoseok. Holding up an arm he protected his eyes from the sudden light before looking over all the faces staring back at him.

“Everyone, may I have your attention please?” Changkyun spoke before snapping, making everyone come into the main area. That trick was something he had learned when he was little. Snapping while chanting a mantra inside his head made everyone come to him and give him all the attention he wanted. He hadn’t done it since he was a kid and his dog ran away, but he was thankful for it once more. In fact, he was proud of it, he embraced it.

Hoseok took a shaky breath before bringing the microphone to his mouth and looking over the crowd trying to find a familiar face. For the first time he was hoping to see Minhyuk, wanting the younger to pull him out of this trance and save him. For the first time, he was desperate.

“You want to be an idol don’t you?” Changkyun urged, “Speak.” he whispered only loud enough for Hoseok to hear.

Hoseok opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words. He had never thought he was going to be in this position, no matter where life brought him and no matter who he ended up with. Deep down he knew this was happening tonight, and he never had a say in the matter.

“Everyone, my name is Shin Hoseok. I am a vocal and dancer in training at Starship University. I’m currently in my third year and I have something to confess.” Looking out to the crowd he spotted Minhyuk clinging onto someone with a matching suit. He had never seen him before but he had a sinking feeling in his chest.

“Like I said, my name is Shin Hoseok. For the past year and a half I have been dating Lee Minhyuk. But, for close to seven months I have been leading him astray, even on nights and dates that were important to him, just like tonight. Earlier today I found a suit bag in my apartment with a sticker that said Minhyuk’s name on it. I had a feeling it was meant for tonight so I went to his dorm after picking up some make up. Once I gave it to him I promised him I had the matching suit at my place, but all I could think was that it was going to be easier to avoid him. I had no idea if there was even a matching suit, but I said it anyway. After that I had left him, and went home to change into my own costume. As you can see, I’m not the one in the suit, but I’m the one torturing him. As another example of this, on our one year anniversary, I had forgotten about the date and spent the day with a girl I can’t even remember from a bar. After about half an hour of him waiting he texted me asking where I was. I arrived an hour and a half late because “I was getting ready and forgot the location of the restaurant.” In reality I had forgotten about the day in general, but he was still happy I came despite having nothing to offer him. He gave me a bracelet with a rabbit charm he named Wontokki. Not once have I worn it, I don’t even know where it is. Sadly, I came to the party knowing this was going to happen, but I still didn’t believe it. My thoughts were that there was no way this could happen to me and yet it is. Looking back I now realize that Minhyuk only looked at me with the stars in his eyes and he offered himself to me like a voodoo doll. But, I could never say that I loved him when it was always so clear that he loved me. I, Shin Hoseok, spent seven months cheating on Lee Minhyuk, stringing him along, and worse, all because I could. I didn’t regret it until now.” Once he finished, Changkyun freed him, allowing Hoseok to run off the stage. He watched the older run off the stage after dropping his microphone, presumably leaving the party.

Changkyun brought the microphone back up to his mouth before speaking. “There you have it everyone, the surprise you were promised from the man, the myth, the legend himself, Shin Hoseok. Now let’s party!” He shouted, raising his free hand above the crowd and tilting his head back before resuming the music. The lights went back to flashing different colors and moving across the crowd, helping energize everyone. 

Replaying Voodoo Doll, he grabbed a short staff that looked like an over

* * *

sized sewing pin. He danced in time to the song, leaving his mic on the set in front of him. Looking out over the jumping crowd he spotted Hoseok running to Hyungwon, taking the pin, he shoved it under his arm, falling to the ground.

Hoseok ran to Hyungwon, before hugging him and promising to be back. There was something he had to take care of. He at least needed to try and fix things between him and Minhyuk. He could only hope for a miracle, even if it wasn’t Christmas yet. Once he reached Hyungwon, he felt a pain in his side. Grabbing his side he fell to the ground feeling as if he had just been stabbed. Hyungwon helped him stand up, putting Hoseok’s arm across his shoulders, glancing up to the DJ booth and rolling his eyes. “Odd.” Hoseok thought, gasping for breath.

Jooheon left Minhyuk alone for a moment, needing to tell Changkyun he no longer needed to assist Jooheon and that he could handle it from here. He hadn’t expected Hoseok to say that much, he was partly glad for it. Everyone knew the truth now, not just him and Changkyun. The two people that no one would believe.

Hoseok noticed Jooheon leave out of the corner of his eye, prompting him to approach Minhyuk for the first time since they arrived and Hoseok had left him. He felt guilty about that even now. He had done so much to him, and only now he realized just how much love Minhyuk showed him, despite getting none in return.

“I have a question, do you love me? I know I’m the worst villain, like the Joker but some people call me your stalker.” Hoseok asked staring down Minhyuk, a smirk on his lips and tears forming in his eyes. What he was trying to do, he didn’t even know himself. It was only now he realized how much Minhyuk deserved, and how much he wanted to be with him. But he already knew that he had lost the Sun itself.

“Do you love me? And not once have I heard people call you my stalker. I’d get more attention from a stalker than you.” Minhyuk challenged, keeping his face straight. His response seemed to throw off Hoseok. Hoseok stood there, smirk gone in place of his mouth hanging open slightly.

“What do you mean? Of course I love you.”

“Are you talking to me or the other man who’s been wearing your arm tonight?” Hoseok took a step back away from Minhyuk as soon as the words “other man” left his mouth.

“I need you baby, I’m not a monster you know me so please don’t leave me like this.” Hoseok went to hug Minhyuk, tears in his eyes wanting to get him away from Jooheon and win him back. 

“Stay away from me.” Minhyuk turned around, not wanting to face Hoseok anymore. Shortly after he felt a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently, as if to comfort him. 

“Now I can see what everyone else can’t, and I’m going to say the truth that people don’t want to hear Hoseok. I read you. You hate that you got caught. Would it be different if I wasn’t here? I know myself so I see you, but I’m not interested in you anymore.” Minhyuk said sternly, glaring at Hoseok. “I’m tired of you and your games, I’m going home.”

Once Minhyuk finished his short speech intent on returning to his dorm, he turned around to find Hoseok was replaced with Jooheon. As soon as he realized it was Jooheon nothing stopped him from throwing himself into Jooheon’s arms holding back tears. It was officially over between him and Hoseok.

Once the party was in full swing again, Changkyun replayed Obilivate once more, leading the crowd in the dance, the lights flashing orange over the crowd, casting the duo in an ethereal light. The night continued on like that, Changkyun playing household names, remixing some songs, promoting underrated groups, and of course helping the crowd dance to the songs. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun at a party, much less hosting one.

Eventually he started playing Boyfriend’s Witch, making himself laugh. This time he didn’t lead anyone in the dance, he simply remixed it the best he could, wanting to stay close to the original. It was one of his favorites after all, plus it was perfect for the soon to be lovers. He also started playing music videos on the screens behind him, helping the haunted vibe thrive.

* * *

It was ironic almost, Minhyuk had spent the night with Jooheon having the time of his life. The music had started fading into Ladies’ Code’s Hate You, and there he was: none other than Shin Hoseok himself pinning someone against the wall. His black hair covered his eyes as he made out with a taller black haired male.

It didn’t take much for Minhyuk to recognize Hoseok’s friend Hyungwon, the jetblack hair gave it away, sometimes Hyungwon reminded him of cat. Hoseok had always sworn he was never involved with Hyungwon. Right now he was very involved with him. He didn’t think Hoseok would move on so quickly, but he couldn’t say that he was surprised.

Minhyuk’s movements had started to slow as his mind continued to process what he was seeing. Grasping Jooheon’s attention, he turned his head slightly only to see Minhyuk’s now ex making out with someone, less than an hour after breaking up with him. Grabbing Minhyuk’s hand, Jooheon led the two of them to the almost quiet kitchen, grabbing a couple bottles, and then going outside into the chilled night.

“Let’s drink.” Jooheon said smiling as he handed Minhyuk one of the bottles he had grabbed a off a shelf, holding one out to Minhyuk who looked shell shocked. The night had a comforting feel, the smell of autumn in the air. It reminded him of haunted nights watching movies curled up. Only now he wasn’t imagining curling up with Hoseok, he was thinking of Jooheon.

With no hesitation, Minhyuk grabbed a bottle from Jooheon uncapping it. He threw the cap somewhere into the night just as the previous song began to remix into another song he couldn’t recognize right now. Jooheon stared at Minhyuk with slight astonishment as the older downed half the bottle in one go.

Minhyuk put the bottle down on the frosted grass that was already covered with empty bottles and cups from the other guests that were surely enjoying the party. Jooheon watched him carefully before opening his own bottle and brought it to his lips, letting the amber liquid burn his throat. Soon enough a few people followed them outside, either to drink or smoke.

As soon as he removed the bottle from his lips, he went to stand up with intentions of finding a blanket before he felt Minhyuk pull him forward and kiss him hard. He wasn’t planning on drinking tonight, Jooheon made sure he was having more than enough fun. But sometimes things don’t go as planned.

“Don’t leave me alone now, the darkness is so scary.” Minhyuk said, hiding himself in Jooheon’s neck. Hugging him hard, Jooheon rubbed Minhyuk’s back softly not being able to imagine what Minhyuk was going through. 

Sooner than he would’ve liked, Minhyuk pulled away before looking sadly towards the ground getting lost in thought. They stayed like that for awhile, sitting in the empty night in silence occasionally drinking. It wasn’t until T

* * *

ARA’s Lovey Dovey came on that Minhyuk was back up on his feet saying it was one of his favorite songs.

Jooheon let Minhyuk take his hand, leading him back inside the warm house to the dance floor. Minhyuk had started dancing along with looking happier. Under the flashing white strobe lights and dry ice, Jooheon felt himself falling more and more in love with the boy who didn’t quite fit in. Just like him. Once the chorus hit, Jooheon joined him in dancing, following Changkyun’s lead in the Lovey Dovey shuffle.

Much to Minhyuk’s surprise Jooheon killed Twice’s Like Ooh Aah as if he was meant for it. Minhyuk stayed with him throughout the night, forgetting about Hoseok, just like Jooheon had promised. Suddenly he heard a record scratch followed by the words “In your area... Blackpink in your area!” Lisa’s voice now commanding the crowd, Changkyun almost forgotten.

Grabbing Jooheon’s hand, Minhyuk forced the two of them towards the front of the crowd, bumping into Hoseok and Hyungwon. Without a second of regret, Minhyuk shouted along to the remix of As If It’s Your Last, for him it was his last.

He didn’t know what was coming over him, but he was getting over someone he thought he’d spend his life with. And much faster than he had thought, he couldn’t tell if the thought was terrifying, or if it was liberating.

The bass shook the couple and Minhyuk watched Jooheon in awe as he nailed Lisa’s rap, with perfect pronunciation, despite being in English. A part of him wished he had noticed the younger sooner, but another part knew that the timing couldn’t be more perfect.

Eventually the two took a break from dancing and went back outside to cool off for the right reasons this time. Minhyuk allowed himself to be pulled close to Jooheon, sinking into his warmth. He closed his eyes slowly, smiling in content after letting out a relaxing sigh and feeling Jooheon squeezed his shoulder lightly.

The pair spent some time sitting outside, watching clouds cross the sky masking the moon and stars as they talked about nothing as more people came outside. At some point Jooheon began shivering, prompting the two to go back inside where it was warm and packed with more people.

They walked through the house, Jooheon’s hand rested on Minhyuk’s waist guiding him back to the dance floor. He stared at Minhyuk in slight awe as the lights illuminated his face, only making him more beautiful. 

“This is exciting and I’m happy, but I want to feel more, even your lips maybe.” Jooheon whispered into Minhyuk’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. A remix of Blackpink’s Playing With Fire had started playing, before realizing what was going on, Jooheon had pulled Minhyuk up on the stage. Jooheon grabbed the microphones from Changkyun, giving the spare on to Minhyuk.

The two rapped and sang along to the song to the best of their abilities as Changkyun personally hyped up the crowd for them. The slow beats gave Minhyuk the encouragement to do what he had wanted to for awhile now. Once the song ended, he pulled Jooheon close kissing him again, but softly this time, before hugging him close. His arms were wrapped loosely around the other man’s neck, mimicking the scene displayed on the screens behind the DJ. All that was missing was the burning fate sign. 

Deep down he knew that instead of his fate being on fire, Hoseok’s was. If he hadn’t met Jooheon tonight, he was sure his heart would have turned cold and black just like Hoseok’s, not allowing anyone else in. Once another song started playing they left the stage to go back to dancing. 

The two stayed like that for as long as they could. Dancing together, sharing kisses, laughing, and forgetting. Suddenly a slower song started playing, Minhyuk recognized the echo of “I like that.” Looking up to the stage he saw the members of Sistar dancing and singing along to the remix of their own song.

Once the beat started picking up, rose petals began to fall from seemingly nowhere. Smoke from dry ice coated the floors, making the petals disappear once more. It was magical almost. The lights changed to red hues, turning the atmosphere into a seductive one. After the group finished performing, they left the stage, disappearing into the crowd.

Soon, a remix of Girl’s Generation’s Catch Me if You Can started playing, Minhyuk pulled Jooheon close before whispering in his ear. “I guess you caught me.”

Minhyuk pulled away only to be met with a smiling Jooheon who simply nodded before pulling him close once more. Blushing, Minhyuk poked Jooheon’s dimples before pushing him away and dancing to the song. Jooheon’s cheers only encouraged him to continue.

The song got cut short only to remix into Hyuna’s Roll Deep. Minhyuk went back to Jooheon, kissing the side of his neck and grabbing his tie before grinding into him. “You can’t touch me, don’t touch me.” He whispered, before dropping in front of Jooheon and dancing along with the song once more.

Jooheon watched the sight in front of him, the song and music video only making things heat up for him more. As if the suit wasn’t hot or tight enough, Minhyuk went and got him hot and bothered again. Attempting to keep his attention elsewhere, Jooheon finally gave in, grabbing Minhyuk by the tie and kissing him hard causing the two of them to laugh gently.

After deciding to stay for one more song, they danced in unison to A.C.E’s Callin, going crazy when the beat dropped. Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel like this night was meant for him and him only. He was falling into the night and he felt free.

* * *

Once the night had finally begun to wind down somewhere around three in the morning, a mellowed out version of Dreamcatcher’s Goodnight played softly through the speakers, no doubt Changkyun had remixed it for this purpose. It kept the haunted feeling alive and well despite being a sign for people to leave. 

Everyone had started doing exactly that. Changkyun freed them from the spell shortly after Hoseok’s confession (by freeing he means that he switched microphones, who knew when the cursed one could come in handy). Everything after that was up to the person themselves. He was satisfied with how the night had gone. He learned a new thing or two, had the time of his life, all while watching Jooheon get the man he was falling for. He watched the two exit the house, giving them a small wave.

In a way it was poetic, Minhyuk was finally saying goodnight to the relationship he had with Hoseok. A part of him had hoped he would haunt Hoseok’s dreams and repay him the pain ten fold, the other part of him knew that was irrational.

It’s not like he was feeling love from Hoseok anymore, tonight alone Jooheon made him feel more love than Hoseok did in months. He’d be okay if he was stuck like that forever, locked under Jooheon’s protective arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! I hope you all enjoyed it, this is my first time posting on here so feedback is more than welcome, and as promised here is the post scene!
> 
> Post scene:
> 
> Sometime around four that morning, Changkyun had started packing up his backpack. finally able to start heading back to the apartment. Book, microphone, laptop, chargers, snacks, pouch of lavender just in case, and of course a water bottle. Looking around he saw a black cat sitting on a window sill, staring at Changkyun.
> 
> Picking up his backpack, he quickly made his way to the kitchen finding Kihyun with his head down on the counter, clearly sleeping, and Hyunwoo leaning against the same counter, running his hand through Kihyun’s hair. He thanked them again for allowing him to use their house for a party that could have gone south faster than he could say the word Halloween.
> 
> The sight reminded Changkyun why the couple were his favorite family members. Waving goodbye to them, he made his way out of their house only to be met with the dark and unforgiving night.
> 
> The soft breeze blew across Changkyun’s figure, making him shiver slightly in the freezing autumn night as he kicked along a rock he had found a few minutes ago. Humming along to Marilyn Manson's version of “This Is Halloween” in his head, he took his time as he he waited for the cat to catch up to him.
> 
> Hearing a meow behind him, he stopped in his tracks, the rock rolling off somewhere.
> 
> “You take forever you know.” Changkyun said, staring at the cat. The cat ran up to him before standing up on his legs, using Changkyun’s own as a support. Picking up the cat, he placed him on his shoulder, making sure he wouldn’t fall.
> 
> “Hyungwon you can have up to four legs, why do you always make me carry you?” The younger deadpanned, no longer having fun on his walk home.
> 
> “Because you’re warm and I’m tired.” Hyungwon responded. “Besides, why walk when you can do it for me?”
> 
> Changkyun sighed, rolling his eyes. “Dammit I lost my rock, loved that rock. I named him Dwayne.”
> 
> This time it was Hyungwon’s turn to roll his eyes. Once Changkyun realized Dwayne was gone, he found a can, making sure to annoy Hyungwon as much as possible before they got back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Changkyun opened the door to the apartment slowly, Hyungwon jumping down from where he was perched on his shoulder. Rolling his shoulder, he let the air know he was home as he looked around for Jooheon.
> 
> He let his gaze fall to the small living room, only to find Minhyuk asleep on a dozing Jooheon during a movie. Walking over to the couch, he nudged Jooheon waking him up as Hyungwon rubbed himself on his leg, probably wanting to be carried again.
> 
> Jooheon shot up, now wide awake. The movement earned a groan from Minhyuk who simply turned over. Looking Changkyun up and down to make sure it was him, he noted the cat was back.
> 
> “Dude, now you REALLY look like a stereotypical witch, minus the green skin, warts, and ugly face. Actually the face is there.” he chuckled the last part to himself. Changkyun looked pissed off for some reason, as if Jooheon ditched him. With the realization that he had in fact ditched his friend in favor of taking Minhyuk home, Changkyun had broken down everything with minimal help.
> 
> “Shit.” Jooheon whispered, not wanting to wake up Minhyuk. He had promised Minhyuk time to get over Hoseok completely before he even thought about asking him out, not that he hasn’t had the thoughts before.
> 
> Sometimes Jooheon made Changkyun feel like he was tried to train tracks with his terrible jokes and ditching him when he promised he wouldn’t. Picking up Hyungwon, he dropped him on top of Jooheon waking up Minhyuk and making all three screech like banshees, almost jumping out of their skins. With that, Changkyun was thrown into a laughing fit, tears starting to form at his eyes.
> 
> “Get a room you two. And I forgive you don’t worry. Night buddy.” He said winking, before heading to his room. 
> 
> Hyungwon jumped off Jooheon, following Changkyun with the intent of getting revenge…. and maybe a belly rub. Following Changkyun into his room, he watched as the younger got out food and water for him. Opting out of both, he jumped onto the bed.
> 
> “I am never helping you again Changkyun.” Hyungwon sighed, hiding himself under the covers.
> 
> “Say it once, say it twice, you say that every time. Besides, life’s no fun without a good scare.” The younger responded, leaving his backpack in his closet before changing, chuckling to himself. Turning around to face his bed, he was met with the sight of Hyungwon back in his natural human state, completely asleep. 
> 
> Sighing to himself, he shoved the older out of the bed, whispering something along of the lines of “worst familiar ever."
> 
> _fin_


End file.
